


渴

by Shuyun



Category: AQING
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuyun/pseuds/Shuyun
Summary: *R文*圆梦2019*睡/奸/紫薇情节/性/饥/渴/dirty/talk（一点点）/口/交元素*非典型偏写实PWP不适者注意避雷*OOC





	渴

00.

 

我想要他。

半夜，何洛洛翻身而起，喘气，一吐一息，他按亮手机，眯着眼，强光刺破黑暗，印到天花板上，三点一刻——整夜里最微妙的时间点。床靠窗，窗开了大半，风一个劲儿锤玻璃，他想下床关窗，大腿内侧肌肉发麻，练舞时间太长，酸痛里还藏着秘密，他伸手探到被褥里，湿热成一片。

何洛洛做了个千回百转的梦，软趴趴的呻吟，他弓着背，两手攀上对方的大块背脊，脸贴着脖子，细细密密的汗，起起伏伏的抽插，下半身小口收紧，整根没入，再抽出，过程循环往复，他朝前缩了缩，白浆猛地炸开，高潮到头脑发懵，空白，同精液的白。

“哈…你真的好骚啊…何洛洛。”  
焉栩嘉低沉声线咬字清楚，手绕到颈后，两指压着他的脖子，上下揉搓，何洛洛腰腹一软，听得真切，同时也爽得真切。  
“可是洛洛哥哥…我还没射…”

皮肤触感，手指力道，对方的轻佻语气，撩拨得他浑身发抖。性幻想里的一切都空口无证，身边只有被褥布料，却足以摩挲到高潮。

梦除了假以外，什么都好。

隔壁床的当事人浑然不觉，倒睡得香甜，脚踹踹被子，舒舒服服地往墙边挪挪，再说几个连不成句的梦呓。

好渴啊。  
何洛洛滑下床，双腿不如平时灵便，左腿拖着右腿往前，脚趾碰到地板砖，凉丝丝的。他打了个哆嗦，春梦的后劲没过，他渴得要死。

01.

何洛洛刚成年一个月，十八岁，焉栩嘉比他小四个月，是弟弟。他打焉栩嘉的主意在伦理上行不通，原因好多，最荒唐的一点就是他年长还想着被进入，被撕碎，被操得叫哥哥。想法淫秽美好，但和梦想成真总是有距离。

他们的关系好，又被分到一间宿舍，三人房，另一个是赵让。何洛洛觉得自己运气不差，只差时机。时机这个词玄妙且要求苛刻，玄妙在它同时要求天时地利人和，有很多不得不考虑的因素。焉栩嘉喜不喜欢同性，喜不喜欢他，问题细究起来麻烦，处处雷点是因为一无所知，比如界限在哪，你和我到底对得对不上眼。

同性间的性更模糊，比如男生想着美女一起互相打手枪，牵扯到了性，却总不对胃口；比如一起看黄片的时候推推搡搡，揉胸摸鸡，可谁都知道这不是性暗示；再比如两人团在一起顶来顶去，无聊的男生游戏，当真的人非傻即疯。

焉栩嘉的味道他是知道的，是太阳揉进洗衣粉里的味道，R1SE有一个公用的洗衣房，他们的衣服总是何洛洛去取的，从一堆衣服里抽出焉栩嘉的花衬衫，上下抖散，然后整个人埋进衣服里，一股潮味儿，味道被冲得很淡，像是一个轻飘飘的拥抱。鼻子贴着布料，任凭欲望如影随形，肿胀顶起裤裆，他硬了，前端湿润。自打喜欢上那个人，什么都没变，倒是内裤换洗得更勤了。

公用洗衣房一边的储物室是何洛洛的秘密基地，他偷穿焉栩嘉大一码的上衣，坐在最里边的矮凳上，叉开腿，倚着墙。焉栩嘉的衣服质感很好，大块衣料贴着皮肤，身子会发热，痒痒的，乳头发硬。

杂物间很暗，门关死后更是没有光，性欲滋生其中，逃不掉。他闭眼，焉栩嘉走进来，双眼皮里含着细褶，眉毛粗黑，嘴角向上翘的时候很欲，他低笑，说：何洛洛我来了。

事实上何洛洛很喜欢焉栩嘉叫他全名，洛洛听起来太随便，普通可爱系男生的绰号谁都可以叫，全名的话，做爱的时候听着性感，叫原名效果更好，徐一宁，徐一宁，徐一宁。焉栩嘉知道他原名的时候笑着说这名字起得真好，连着念了好几遍，像魔咒和摇篮曲，春药和迷魂汤。

嘉嘉，嘉嘉，再叫我一遍徐一宁吧。

浊液一下从马眼窜出来，精液蘸得到处都是，焉栩嘉的袖口，黑色牛仔裤，体毛，乳白色把下身搞得一塌糊涂，负罪感一泻而出，和高潮一起，就像过山车攀到顶点的那一刻，下一秒，俯冲，他没有彻底地爽到，何洛洛渴，渴到无以复加。他想被焉栩嘉抓着头发，被顶撞到两眼失神。

抽了好几张纸巾，慢慢盖住白色液体，体液温度尚余，他把纸团扔到一边，从侧边的桌柜里掏出润滑剂，透明胶体挤到手上，黏黏的，和体液相似。何洛洛太熟悉扩张的方法，中指探进后穴，一来一回地抽插。

不够，还不够，远远不够。

一根手指，两根手指，三根手指，另一只手从腹部胡乱摸到乳头，他不知道焉栩嘉会怎么操他，会不会在他的锁骨上咬出草莓，会不会和梦里一样，骂他骚还叫着哥哥，会不会在屁股上掐出红印。手指抵到敏感点，痒意从脑门顶流到脚趾间，何洛洛忍不住叫了一声，偏是低低的大白嗓，他知道没有正常男生会对满脸潮红，浑身臭汗的同性动心。

至于焉栩嘉怎么做爱，好像永远都不关何洛洛的事，他是那种蛮容易害羞的少年，理应温柔，只是书里喜欢用失控和反常牵引出深情与爱。

何洛洛冲所有人笑，借机搂搂这个抱抱那个，这样焉栩嘉就不会觉得他的亲热有半点问题，有次他问何洛洛裤子上的那个白点是喝酸奶搞得的吗，何洛洛笑着纠正是牛奶，心里问，猜猜是谁的牛奶。

穴道只有三指宽，何洛洛忍不住担心些有的没的，譬如说如果嘉嘉的太大塞不进去怎么办，也不合时宜的想到了梦想和未来，想到了他们还只是少年，是所有人心里的白纸。壁肉热切地裹着手指，体液排得到处都是，好脏，手淫好脏，性渴望好脏。

他哭了，哭得眼泪鼻涕满脸都是，储物室里霉味重，没有光，何洛洛大哭的样子很丑，所幸没人看到。背德的性欲合理吗？那团纸里包裹着的液体合适吗？冲动呢，压一压是不是都可以过去？

我喜欢焉栩嘉，油腻的喜欢，自私的喜欢，惭愧的喜欢，更多时候也只是想你多看看我，想你笑得快乐，祝你前途似锦的喜欢。我的喜欢是不是不够纯粹，是不是不够动人，配不上那么好的你？

何洛洛呆坐了好久，脑袋重重的，很多事堵在里面，就像这间储物室，窄，黑，杂物多。手机震动好几下，亮屏一看，周震南通知他半小时后到练习室集合。

走了。

眼睛哭得发酸，希望待会在镜头前自然好看，还得编个合适的理由，作为眼睛红红的注脚。

02

何洛洛到浴室冲了个凉，春梦后的精神劲儿过了，倦怠感席卷全身，腿部肌肉酸痛，理智劝说快去睡吧，情感稀里糊涂地把他引到了焉栩嘉的床边。

焉栩嘉的睡颜好看，头发卷卷的，脸部线条柔软，嘴唇薄厚刚好，任谁看了都想偷吻。他睡相实在糟糕，身体正面朝上，两腿叉开，手展平，一个“大”字，却正好为何洛洛接下来要做的事行了方便。

这件事他考虑了很久，也正是因为不正确，不妥当，风险重重，他才会考虑很久。结果是他渴了，强烈的生理感推着他找水喝，不知者无畏。

何洛洛掀起背角，跨坐上去，他俯身，动作放慢，轻轻贴到焉栩嘉身上，他听到对方呼吸声，平平稳稳的，感觉到胸腹的上下起伏，且闻到那个味道，裹着洗衣粉味的太阳，温温热热的。何洛洛两手撑着身体，脸往前探，嘴巴贴着嘴巴，落下浅浅的一吻。风好像停下来了，他不知道，此刻静谧无声，又虔诚无比。

当你徒步沙漠发现一大片水，反倒不那么渴了。何洛洛当然怕焉栩嘉忽然醒来，更怕他察觉一切，却佯装睡得很沉。

他伸手扯开焉栩嘉的裤带，往下拉，滑过小腹和胯部，何洛洛咽了咽口水，把自己藏在被褥里，弓着背，黑暗吞没了羞耻心，直到一切都不那么重要了，他一手覆上两颗饱满的囊袋，轻轻揉搓着，另一只手扶着阴茎，起先只是细碎的吻，淡淡的膻味混着焉栩嘉特有的味道，全数被他吸入鼻腔，何洛洛张张嘴，整根含入口中，又尽量收住牙齿，生怕弄疼睡着了的人。他从来没有给任何人口交过，也从未被任何人口交过，不得技巧，嘴里的东西老是外滑。

“呼……”

何洛洛听到一声低低的吐气，嘴里还含着半硬的阴茎，他停下动作，大气不敢出一声。焉栩嘉腿动了动，含含糊糊地说了两句什么话，又没了动静。

焉栩嘉是R1SE里睡得最沉的人，凌晨三点，再怎么也是深度睡眠时间。他默念：就这一次，这一次。

开弓没有回头箭，硬了一半总不能让别人憋着难受。借口一大堆，侥幸心理作祟，放纵在耳边吐着蛇信子，何洛洛再次将嘴唇贴上去，像馋得要死的小孩，偷吃了一口苹果。他来回吞吐，舌头不时配合着上下舔弄，舌苔碾过肉壁青筋，他轻轻吸了两口，唾液混着男人带腥味体液囫囵下肚，直到硬度合适，他放下披在身上的被子，调整姿势，重心后移，一手控制平衡，另一只手扶着焉栩嘉挺立胀大的肉棒，找准后穴点，慢慢坐下去。

何洛洛已经提前在浴室里做过扩张，但他显然小看了焉栩嘉的尺寸。一个人还是过于吃力，动作生硬蠢笨，他忽然觉得泄气，泄气于第一次切身的体验是如此的僵硬，孤独而疼痛

少年咬咬牙，心底一发狠，猛地坐了下去。

痛，诚然是撕心裂肺的痛，生理眼泪在眼眶里打滚，性爱视频总乐于骗人，他除了痛，还感受到深深的难堪与罪恶。汗水浸湿了背心，额头上挤满了液体，他夹着腿直发抖，低低叫了声：“好痛…”

“…何…洛洛？”

焉栩嘉醒了，声音疲倦低哑。

03

“你在干嘛…？”

何洛洛当然想过焉栩嘉会醒，以及他醒来后的种种可能。年轻人总把风险考虑得简单，两三句就说服自己承受不可知的痛苦，因为没有正儿八经的感受过痛苦，初生牛犊不怕虎。直到他看见焉栩嘉困惑又疲倦的双眼，才觉得自己冲动而幼稚，自私又可笑。

现在算个什么情况。  
气氛诡异得要命，他两眼发直，身体先行动起来，何洛洛倾身向前，一口咬住焉栩嘉的上唇，强忍着后半身抽离后的痛意，两手靠在对方肩上，顺势把他推倒在床。

“唔…”  
焉栩嘉挣扎两下，伸手绕过他的后背，捏住何洛洛的后颈，像平时一样。唯独这次用了力，用力想把他从身上扯开。焉栩嘉对着他伸进嘴里的舌头就是一咬，牙齿撞着牙齿，不知是谁把谁咬出了血，谁吞掉了谁的唾液，焉栩嘉彻底醒了，从牙缝里磨出句话：  
“…何洛洛…你…他妈…给…松开。”

初次进入像盆骨骨折，处吻像在打架，以此类推，是不是说明初恋一定战火纷飞？

最后何洛洛松开嘴，双手拿开，两眼涨红，看上去气势逼人，实际上他没什么底气，指尖发凉，他努力稳住呼吸，发抖，却没有哭。方才还肿得发疼的下半身软了一半，破罐子破摔，何洛洛垂着脑袋，脸颊烫得发红。找到的最好借口就是喝醉了，但他不想说假话。

“为什么？”  
焉栩嘉没打算放过他，坐起来，伸手拎起何洛洛的汗衫领口，眉头紧蹙，嘴角朝下，眼睛里有何洛洛读不懂的情绪。  
“你今天必须跟我说清楚，如果你还当我是你的朋友。”

“……”

有人开始埋怨夜晚的安静。

何洛洛低着头，捏着床单不肯撒手，脑袋空空，实践性幻想这事儿本质糟糕透顶，严重点说，就是职场性骚扰。

“你说话啊，何洛洛。”  
焉栩嘉声音压得低，言语中怒意半点也没有减少。半晌，他放软语调道：  
“不要…哎，拜托你，不要…搞得像我在欺负你好吗？”

“嘉嘉……呼……”

“嘉嘉我喜欢你。”

“不是普通的喜欢，我不是，不是想伤害我们的关系，可是，我真的，真的渴望…如果嘉嘉实在介意，以后可以不要再理我了。”

除此之外，我实在说不出其他多余的话了。

“何洛洛…”  
他盯着何洛洛的眼睛，气消了一半，往前挪了几厘，试图做出一个友好的表情，只觉五官僵硬。叹气，问：  
“你…哎，到底是不是故意的啊？”

“你何必用这种方法说呢？平时见你倒挺聪明的。”

“你又是怎么断定我不喜欢你？瞎折腾个什么啊？”

“我连抓着你头发质问你前因后果的冲动都没有，你怎么想的何洛洛？不是说作贱自己，你太冲动了。要是换做别人，早就一脚把你踹下床了。”  
焉栩嘉拽住何洛洛的手臂，说：  
“我知道你对我有那个意思，从最开始的时候就知道。”

“什么？”

“傻瓜的喜欢世界上所有人都看得出来。”  
他不打算把秘密一一捅破，焉栩嘉见过何洛洛把自己的衣服抱在怀里，听过何洛洛的梦话里有他，杂物间桌柜里的润滑剂，和袖口可疑的白斑。他不说，是因为不舍得见何洛洛难堪。  
“没什么值得羞耻的，没有必要，何洛洛，你忍着不哭的样子不好看，想哭就哭吧。”

除此之外，他也实在说不出其他多余的话了。

焉栩嘉把人圈在怀里，不再作声，任由这个比他打上一岁的少年颤抖，抽泣，好像眼睛鼻子必须皱成一团，才能挤出羞耻和隐秘的痛苦。

“谢谢你…嘉嘉。”

因为我也喜欢你，同种类型的喜欢，  
所以没必要害怕或者自责。

他抱得更紧了。

 

“你愿意和我做吗？”  
他摸起摆在床头柜上的手机，触屏，瞄了眼时间，四点一刻。夜的颜色同墨汁相仿，手机的屏幕光调得很低，映在脸上，何洛洛刚好能看见焉栩嘉的脸，他最喜欢那双眼睛眯的样子，开朗，阳光，亲近人。牙齿白白，嘴型好看。这时的焉栩嘉没笑，严肃得像比你高一年级的戴眼镜学长。

 

嘴里的话明明是关于性，却格外郑重其事。何洛洛忽然意识到，受虐心理是出于焦虑，恐惧以及不确定感，扭曲是由于缺失，口渴只是因为找不到水。不是焉栩嘉的错，亦不是他何洛洛的错，甚至这段情感的存在都正确无比。

 

他是不是幸运过头了？

 

何洛洛抹了抹脸上的泪，吸吸鼻子，来不及感叹反转的戏剧，推开门才发现绿洲就住在沙漠的隔壁。焉栩嘉的眼睛能在黑暗里发光，像是在说你是我所笃定的未来。  
“嘉嘉你…好狡猾。”  
把我吃得死死的那种狡猾。

 

他主动把手搭到焉栩嘉的腰上，嘴唇贴上脸蛋，下颚到锁骨，一路吸吮下来，留下了浅浅的红痕，再仰头，凑到耳边低声说：  
“要是现在后悔还来得及，嘉嘉。”

 

焉栩嘉脸红，耳朵更甚，回答：  
“不后悔，到时候不许嘴硬。”

 

END

一句话小番外  
赵让才是R1SE睡得最熟的人


End file.
